Hits and Misses
by Taylorblue21
Summary: Just when everything seems to be going right, a school shooting takes place at Forks High. Will Bella be able to survive a bullet and a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular Friday morning. Edward had driven me to school, as usual, since he still believes my truck will break down. Things were going smoothly between us. Well, as smoothly as it can be under the circumstances.

_Flashback:_

_I brushed my fingers through my hair and put on a dab of eye liner. I smoothed my hands down the length of my dress. My hair hung in loose waves around my shoulders and framed my face perfectly. Usually I didn't care how I looked, but tonight was an exception. _

_"He's here, Bells," Charlie called from downstairs. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. It was my birthday today and Edward was taking me to The Lodge to celebrate. But that wasn't the only special event tonight. Today was the day I was going to tell Edward I had feelings for him._

_His sister, Alice, was my best friend. A while back I had accidentally let it slip that I had feelings for her brother. Which had earned me tons of squeals and promises to be the best sister-in-law. After the excitement had worn off, she started pressuring me to tell him. I kept telling her I would soon, but then I would find excuses not to. "He's got a game coming up and he doesn't need this distraction" or "He has a big test coming up and he doesn't need anymore stress." They were pitiful excuses, but she went along with them._

_It wasn't until Edward started flirting with popular girls that I finally reached my breaking point. I had to tell him before he fell for one of them. It wouldn't hurt as much if they were decent people, in fact I may have even found it in me to be happy for him. But they aren't, those girls are downright egotistical and snobby._

_"Bella?" Edward called, pulling me from my thoughts. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way down the stairs. Edward stood at the bottom of the steps, his body turned towards Charlie as they made small talk. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. A pair of dark jeans hung low on his slender hips. When his emerald green eyes landed on me, I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was devastatingly beautiful. A wide grin spread across his face as he took me in._

_"Wow. You look amazing, Bella."_

_"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," I mumbled. The traitor blush bubbled on my cheeks, evoking a chuckle from Edward._

_"Same old, Bella" he grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him and said a quick goodbye to my dad. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to his car. He opened the door for me and waited for me to get settled in before he shut it. The perfect gentleman. God, I could never deserve him._

_"How does it feel to be eighteen?" Edward asked. He shut the door and turned on the engine. I couldn't help but watch the muscles in his forearm flex as he switched the gears. Mouthwatering. A song flowed from the speakers and snapped me out of my daydreams. _

_"Like an old woman. I'm waiting for the gray hairs." Edward looked over at me and smirked._

_"Found one." I gasped and grabbed my purse. I shoved my hands inside of it and frantically searched for a mirror. Edward started laughing at me, and kept on until I finally demanded that he tell me what was so funny. At times his laugh was music to my ears, but in this situation it was just aggravating. _

_"You are still so gullible," he explained. Understanding dawned on me and I shoved my purse in the floor, wishing it was him instead. Gray hairs are not something you joke about, especially to a woman. I huffed and turned my body towards the window and away from him._

_"Aww come on, Bells. You know it was funny." I ignored him and kept watching the window. By now we were only a few minutes away from the restaurant. _

_"Please forgive me?" No response._

_"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this, but you have given me no choice." My ears perked up and my heart hammered in my chest. He couldn't be serious. His hand reached over and started tickling my stomach. Giggles escaped my lips as I tried to arch my body away from his hand. He was relentless in his attack and kept on tickling me. _

_"Stop! Please, I can't breathe" I gasped as a new wave of giggles erupted from me._

_"Say you forgive me."_

_"I forgive you!" I yelled. He finally released me as I fought to catch my breath. I glared at him as a smug grin appeared on his face._

_"Jerk," I mumbled._

_"I'd be careful with my words, Ms. Swan, unless you want a repeat performance." I stuck my tongue out at him. I loved joking around with him. He could always make me laugh no matter how angry I was. It was one of the many things I loved about him._

_"We're here," he announced._

_The rest of the night went by smoothly. We talked about the colleges we applied for and the careers we aspired. He wanted to open up his own music studio, and I wanted to own a bookstore. The colleges we chose were pretty similar since we both wanted to stay in Washington. He didn't approach the subject of boyfriends/girlfriends and I certainly didn't bring it up. I was afraid I would lose my nerve if I found out he was dating someone. _

_The night ended quickly and soon he was pulling into my driveway._

_"I need to tell you something," I started. Edward motioned for me to continue. I tried to think of the right way to say it, but words escaped me. I sighed in frustration and looked into Edward's eyes. He waited patiently and stared at me curiously. _

_"I..I," I stuttered. I still couldn't find a way to word it, so I tried a different approach instead. I unbuckled my seat belt and reached over to kiss him. He was still for a minute before he finally started to move his lips with mine. He let out a groan and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I buried my fingers in his soft hair, bringing his face closer to mine. We continued exploring one another until he abruptly broke it. _

_"We can't do this," he whispered. Tears welled in my eyes as I quickly tore myself away from him. I ripped the door open and swung my feet around to get up._

_"Please, Bella. You don't understand," he begged as he grasped my wrist. _

_"What's there to understand? I just humiliated myself in front of someone I have feelings for who obviously doesn't feel the same way." I yanked my hand from his and got out of the car. I slammed the door and started to walk up the driveway. Edward ran out of the car and stopped me in my tracks. I crossed my arms and leaned against the hood of his car. He placed his hands on my face and wiped away my tears._

_"I do like you, Bella. I just can't be with you right now," he explained. _

_"And why not?"_

_"Because I have a girlfriend. And I'm not the kind of guy to cheat on girls." Oh. I guess I should have asked him if he was in a relationship. Nice one, Bella._

_"So what are you going to do?" I asked. He stared into my eyes as he debated his answer. _

_"I'll break up with her," he said. I smiled up at him in surprise._

_"You'd do that for me?"_

_"I'd do anything for you," he whispered._

Edward didn't mention anything about what happened last night. In fact, he acted as if it had never happened. I tried not to dwell on it too much. He said he would break up with her and I trusted him.

"Bella, can you take the attendance to the office, please?"

"Yes ma'am," I responded. Mrs. Walker smiled at me and handed over the envelope. She was one of my favorite teachers. She was the one who really got me interested in English and encouraged me to pursue my dreams. And the fact that she taught my favorite subject probably helped a bit.

The halls were deathly quiet, which was strange since it was only the beginning of first period and usually there were kids bustling around to get to class before their teachers caught them.

The soft hiss of my shoes sliding across the floor was the only noise I could hear. It put me on edge a bit and I started walking faster. I rounded the corner and accidentally ran into a couple who were shamelessly making out.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"You should be," the blonde sneered. I glared at her and almost evacuated the scene when I heard a familiar voice.

"Tanya, be nice." I looked up in shock to see Edward standing in front of me. He finally noticed that I was still standing there and he turned towards me. His eyes got wider and his mouth fell open in shock.

"I knew it was too good to be true," I whispered. Edward raised his hand but my glare quickly diminished his hope of reaching me. I felt tears brim in my eyes as I stumbled away from him. Suddenly there was something behind me and two arms wrapped around my waist. I tried to push against his grip and one of his hands fell away from me, but the other stayed locked around me.

"Let me go," I hissed. I felt a cool object poke my temple and my whole body stilled. I've been around guns long enough to know the feel of the cool metal against my skin. Although, usually it was in my grasp and not being used against me.

"I don't think so, sweetheart" a cold voice whispered in my ear. Goosebumps erupted across my arms and my breathing sped up. I looked up at Edward to see that he was still staring at me with a mixture of horror and fear.

"Let her go, James. It's me you want, not her" Edward commanded. What? Who the hell was James?

"True, true. But what better revenge than to kill the one who has claimed your heart?" His grip tightened around my waist and I gasped in pain. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Let her go, dammit! You want revenge on my dad, right? What better revenge than to kill his son?" Edward yelled. Tanya cowered behind Edward and dug in her pocket for her cell phone. She watched James make sure his attention was diverted before she dialed 911. A blonde with brains. Impressive.

"Tempting, but I only have one bullet left. Why would I want to waste my bullet on you? Besides, I may want to keep this one," he smirked. I felt the gun run along my arm and I inadvertently ripped my arm away from it.

"Hmm, feisty. I like a good challenge." A shiver ran down my spine. God, this man was repulsive. How on Earth did Edward get himself tangled with this monstrosity? James stepped closer to the doors leading to the parking lot, dragging me with him. Edward snarled and stormed after him.

"Ah ah, pretty boy. You come any closer and I'll shoot," he threatened. Edward immediately stopped and glared at James. I looked behind Edward and gulped. I had forgotten about Tanya, and now she was left without a shield. She stared at James in terror as he looked down at her cell phone still clutched in her hand.

"You just had to misbehave. I guess I won't get to play with my toy," he let out a defeated sigh. I heard the _click_ sound throughout the room as he cocked his gun. His finger rested on the trigger as his grip on my waist loosened.

"Any last words, Tiger?" he purred. I gulped. Just as James was about to pull the trigger, a strong force knocked me to the ground. Before I could figure out what happened, a roar of anger sounded throughout the room. I jumped to my feet and saw that James had his gun pointed next to me. At Edward.

"No!" I screamed and quickly jumped in front of him. The bullet would of hit Edward's stomach, but it hit my chest instead. Time seemed to slow down as I felt my body slump to the ground.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. He kneeled down next to me and ripped his shirt off. He placed it over my chest, struggling to stop the blood flow.

"Stay with me, baby. You're going to be just fine," he whispered. At that moment nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that he kissed Tanya, it didn't mattered that I took a bullet for him, all that mattered was that I finally told him the whole truth.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. So much," he mumbled. A small smile graced my lips before everything went black.

**Poor Bella. What do you think will happen next? What do you think so far? Please R & R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Weeks Later:**

Incessant beeping, soft breathing, and hushed whispers filled the room. I groaned at the pulsing madness in my head. It was like having an energetic toddler beating drum sticks against your head. The pain doesn't slow down nor does the persistent beating.

I opened my eyes to see a nurse staring at me as if I just found the cure for cancer. What is it with people these days? She scurried out of the room and, less than a minute later, a man bustled through the door.

He was handsome, that I must admit. His reddish-brown hair hung in perfect disarray. His green eyes sparkled with youth and love. A bright smile lit up his face, attributing to his beautiful features.

"Bella," he breathed. I smiled politely. Why would a stranger be so relieved that I'm awake?

"Um, hi doctor. What happened?" I asked. He glanced uneasily at the nurse. She looked at me strangely before pressing a button on the wall. The intercom sounded and the nurse requested Dr. Cullen come to this room immediately.

"I'm not a doctor, Bella." What? If he's not a doctor, then who _is _he? My mind couldn't keep up with everything happening around me. Why was I in the hospital? Why was this strange man in my room? Where are my parents?

"Then who are you?" I asked. His small smile faded and his happy expression morphed into denial. Before he could say anything, the door opened and a man with strikingly blonde hair swooped in. I noticed that he was wearing a lab coat, so I assumed that he was the Dr. Cullen the nurse had summoned.

"Edward, wait ouside son" he ordered. As Edward grudgingly left the room, Dr. Cullen grabbed the file clipped at the edge of the bed. The nurse walked over and pointed out certain parts on the paperwork. They mumbled everything that was passed between them, leaving me completely clueless as to what was wrong with me.

"Well Bella, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you. Is that alright?" he questioned. It sounded as if he believed I was no older than two by how he phrased it, but I made sure not to show how much it aggravated me. The sooner I get some answers, the better.

"Go ahead."

"Alright. What's the last thing you remember before you woke up in the hospital?" What? How is that relevant to the situation? I sighed in frustration and rattled my brain, searching for a recent memory.

"The only thing that comes to mind was my first date with him."

"Whose him?"

"Jake." Dr. Cullen's eyes got wider at my response. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat. A flicker of hope passed over his features before he feigned indifference.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"I'm thirteen. I thought it would have said it on my chart," I looked at the file pointedly. His face paled as he diverted his eyes to the floor. It looked as though in a matter of seconds his life had been sucked out of him.

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked. He smiled lightly at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was trying again to look indifferent, but he couldn't master the emotion this time. The pain and denial was as clear as day on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you. I need to consult with you parents before I can talk to you about your condition. It shouldn't take long," he assured. I smiled in thanks and watched as he left.

**Edward's POV**

_Doctor?_ How could she possibly believe that I was a doctor? Was this some sick joke? Was something wrong with her vistion?

I paced the hallway outside of her room, probably annoying her parents standing patiently against the opposite wall. Charlie kept a comforting arm around Renee as she silently cried. I felt terrible that, in some twisted way, this was all my fault.

James' wife had developed a rather large tumor in her brain last year. He knew her chances of surviving were slim to none if she went through with the surgery, but he believed that she would beat the odds. She didn't.

James had always blamed my father since he was the one who performed the high risk surgery. He tried to sue the hospital for her death, but the judge overruled his request. Stating that the employees had done all they could to save his wife.

He became even more agitated that his plan didn't work, which made him turn to more drastic measures. At first, none of us noticed that we were being watched. But over time we started noticing shadows behind the trees in our backyard, and the same black Mercedes would follow my sister, Bella, and I home from school.

We didn't know for a long time who it was because of the tinted windows, not until a few months ago. The same vehicle was following us home and we stopped for gas in hopes of throwing off the car. It followed us anyways, parking at the pump in front of us.

While I put the nozzle in the tank, Alice kept her eyes on the car. Sure enough, he got out and revealed himself to us. James. All of the immediate family got restraining orders against him, we didn't want to take any chances.

I had always wondered what he would of done if we hadn't of found out who he was before hand. Was he just watching out daily routine while he plotted our downfall? Did he do it just to threaten us?

I never thought he would act on his absurd grudge until he shot Bella. What foul being could be so cruel intentionally hurt someone as innocent and pure as her? It makes me naseous just thinking about it.

The _click_ of the door shutting pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see my father taking a deep breath. His eyes clenched shut tightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit I had inherited.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan," he nodded politely. They smiled back, but it didn't reach their eyes. Not that I can blame them given the circumstances.

"Is it okay if he is here?" he aked, glancing over at me pointedly. They nodded their heads, evoking a sigh of relief from me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know what was going on.

"She's healing well, physically. We were able to remove the bullet without any issues. She didn't lose enough blood for it to be necessary for a transfusion, but she needs to be careful with the amount of sodium she consumes. It thins the blood easily, which could possibly result in her requiring a transfusion," he explained.

"Wait, you said physically. What about mentally? Is she traumatized?" Renee questioned. A very perceptive woman, I must admit.

"That's the bad news. She hasn't suffered any trauma at all. In fact, she has no recollection of what happened. She has a sever case of amnesia." I felt my breath leave my lungs quickly in that moment. I leaned against the wall for support, my body suddenly too much of a hassle to keep upright. Amnesia?

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Renee cried. She was visibly trembling as she waited for my father's response.

"No, no. It's not _that_ severe. I asked her a few questions to see how up to date her memories are. And it seems as though she has forgotten everything about the last five years. She believes she is thirteen."

"Five years? That's such a long time ago. That was before you and your family moved here. So that means she doesn't remember you," she whispered. My knees gave out and I sunk to the ground. It felt as if someone had just ripped my heart out, used it as a punching bag, and then threw it in my face.

"Is there anything we can do to jolt her memory?" I choked out. Renee ran her fingers over my hair comfortingly, shooting me a weak smile as well. I smiled at her gratefully, thankful for how understanding and kind she is.

"You can take her to places she goes to frequently, ease her back into her usual daily routine. If you must speak of a memory, make sure it isn't too significant. If she is bombarded with memories, then she will get overwhelmed and shut down. In that case, there's a good chance she will never recover her memory. So be careful," he warned.

"Which means Bella can't know how I feel about her?" My father shot me a look of pity, silently answering my question.

**Poor Edward. Well, at least now we know why James is so vengeful. Can Bella regain her memory? Please R & R! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Since when do we have neighbors?" I asked my mom. The doctor said I seemed fine besides the was a little scary to be honest. Waking up to believe you're thirteen and then told you're actually eighteen? That was one of the most overwhelming things I have ever experienced, at least in the years that I remember that is.

"Yes, honey. That's Dr. Cullen and his family," she smiled. The last neighbor we had that lived there was Mrs. Cope. She was a lonely widow with a great sense of humor and riddles that left you thinking about their meaning for days.

She had died of cancer the summer before I turned eleven. I missed all of the shopping trips, the stories, and the cooking memories she provided me with. I remember moping around for days after she died, Mrs. Cope had always been a grandmother figure to me.

I smiled weakly and nodded. I didn't have anything against the neighbors, it just upset me that someone was taking her place. I sighed and scurried up the steps to my room. I grabbed the knob and eagerly swung the door open.

I gasped, flashes of visions bombarding me. I faintly heard my parents' frantic voices, but I tuned them out. Glimpses of a man sneaking into my room, a velvet voice whispering in my ear, a pale army holding me securely, all hit me within a matter of seconds. So many pieces, but none of them matched.

My knees gave out on me and I fell to the floor. I searched my mind for some clue, or even another vision, but there was nothing. It was like being hit by a wave, it tosses you around for a minute and then it pulls away leaving you breathless.

I wanted to scream and yell at someone to tell me about what I was missing, but I knew they couldn't. They were under strict orders to let me figure out my own past.

"Bells? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Just a headache," I lied. He studied my face for a second before leaving to hunt down a few Ibuprofen. I knew I should tell them about the visions, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. What if those are the only things I will remember? I don't want to get their hopes up in vain.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" My mom prodded. I nodded slowly, struggling not to give anything away under her scrutiny. She nodded and helped me to my feet.

"Alright, well just so you know you have school tomorrow. Dr. Cullen said to put you on your normal scheduele and I think school will most likely jog a memory," she grinned. There was a sparkle of hope in her eyes, the one thing I prayed I wouldn't see. The doctor had also said there was a fair chance I would never regain my memory due to the large chunk I couldn't remember.

Hopefully, for their sake, school will put the pieces together.

~*HM*~

Mom drove me to school, muttering something about it being a tradition. I wasn't fooled, I knew it was most likely that she believed I had forgotten how to drive. Which, I had, but one test drive could probably jog my memory. I had already tried that excuse, unfortunately not even that could sway her decision.

The ride to school was silent, which I was grateful for. Going to a school where you can't remember anything or anyone, was a little intimidating. I tried to rack my brain for any close friend from middle school, but none came to was going to be a long day.

All too soon the school came into view. My heart pounded in my chest as I watched the students mingle outside of school.

"Here we are. Call me if this becomes to much for you and I will get here as soon as I can. Okay?" she demanded. I nodded and forced a smile. It probably looked more like a grimace, judging by the look on her face, but it would have to do.

I slowly retreated from the safety of the car and made my way towards the office. I saw quite a few people point and stare at me out of the corner of my eye. What? Have they never seen a girl around here before? I sighed in frustration and hastily pulled my hood over my head.

When I opened the door I was hit with the scent of flowers and nursing homes. Two plants lined the doorway and a metal bench took up the space to my right. On my left was the entryway to the office.

I lowered my head and ducked into the office. There weren't any student in the small room, thankfully. There were two desks with name tags to identify the women working there. I scrambled over to the first one and took off my hood to be polite.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my scheduele," I mumbled. The worker looked young, most likely a senior filling in to get out of class.

"Name?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Bella Swan." She looked up in surprise, interest suddenly sparking in her eyes.

"The chick who got shot and was diagnosed with amnesia?" she gasped. Shot? What was she talking about? I thought over what the doctor had said, but he never mentioned anything about being shot.

My blood turned to ice as realization dawned on me. I had never asked them what had happened to me in the first place, I was only focused on what was wrong with me. Was I shot? Could that be what triggered the amnesia?

"I think you have the wrong person." Even if it was true, I didn't want to be known as 'the girl who got shot'. I just wanted people to know me for me. I'm not going to forget what she said, I'm just going to store it away for now.

"Oh. My mistake," she mumbled, her voice returning to its former bored tone. She dug through some files before finally stumbling upon my information. She hadned over the scheduele and gave me a map to use as a guide. I thanked her and quickly escaped the office.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bella Swan," a feminine voice growled. Great, the first perons to recognize me just had to be someone who hates me. Score for Bella.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." A strawberry blonde, with way too much make-up, stood in front of me. Her skirt was too short to be considered appropriate for school, and her cleavage looked like it was about to take the few inches and pop out of her top. Disgusting.

"I'm your worst nightmare, sweetheart" she responded. I felt an irrational anger boil inside of me, as if it had been surpressed for too long and was ready to explode.

"I don't know what your deal is, but I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone" I pleaded. It was my first day back, so making enemies wasn't high on my bucket list.

"What? You don't want to be reminded that you _stole_ my boyfriend? You slut," she spat. She's calling _me_ a slut? Really? Did she put her clothes on with blindfolds this morning?

"Listen, Blondie. I don't know who your boyfriend is, and I don't remember what you have accused me of, but any guy would be smart to leave you" I snapped. Her cheeks turned red and her fists clenched as if she was about to hit me. Before she could react, the three minute bell rang.

"This isn't over," she huffed. I watched her walk away before finally doing the same. I looks like today was going to be a fun day.

~*HM*~

The rest of the day passed by quickly and painlessly. I didn't find anymore secret enemies, but I did make a few friends. None of them acted strangely towards me, so I wasn't sure if they really hadn't known me or if they were just great actors.

I waited outside for my mom, tapping my foot anxiously against the concrete. Teens came and went, passing me by with curious expressions. When it reached thirty minutes, I decided to give up and walk home. I didn't have a cell phone to call her with and, judging by the time, I have been forgotten.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder and lifted up my hood. Even if I don't remember anybody, I definitely don't want them to see me walking home.

I knew the walk there would be that strenuous since the drive was fairly short. There were hardly any turns and I was almost positive I'd be able to recognize them if need be.

I walked on the grass, grateful that it didn't slope so that I wouldn't have to stay close to the road to avoid tripping. There were hardly any cars out and it wasn't raining. Although, there were a few large puddles from the night before.

I eyed one of the larger puddles as it came into view. I slowed down and watched the road for any oncoming cars. There wasn't any. I sighed in relief and walked beside the puddle. Just as I was getting to the middle of it, I felt the vibrations of a car passing through. You have got to be kidding me.

I tried to walk faster, but it was no use. The car had already hit the puddle, drenched me from head to toe, and passed. I threw my wet bag on the ground and ripped my dripping jacket off of my body. I called that driver every name under the sun as I eyed the damage the puddle had done to my clothes.

Unfortunately, I was wearing a white top and you could see my black, lacy bra underneath. Usually I wouldn't wear things like this, but I needed a boost of confidence this morning. I considered taking my pants off as well, but the car slowly approaching reminded me I was in a public setting.

I tossed my bag back over my shoulder and bundled my jacket into my hands. A silver volvo stopped beside me and the driver rolled down the window.

"Need a lift?" he called. His voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place where it was from. I didn't know if the man was familiar with me in a good way or bad way, so I decided to play it safe.

"No, that's okay. My house isn't that far off, but thanks anyways." I replied.

"I know how far off your house is, I'm your neighbor." Oh. I was about to give in before a sudden thought hit me.

"How do I know you're not lying? After all, you could be some crazed convict out to kidnap me and kill of my loved ones," I rambled. He looked at me for a minute, as if in a daze, before his boisterous laugh flowed to me. It was a beautiful sound, and I was once again struck with the familiarity of it.

"Alright, I'll bite. Ask me something. Anything," he chalenged. I sighed, there wasn't much I knew about the neighbors. Just that it was Dr. Cullen's home.

"Who's your father?"

"Carlisle, but you probably know him as Dr. Cullen," he responded. I sighed and informed him that he passed the test. Usually I wouldn't give in so easily, but he seemed harmless. Besides, for some reason I felt really relaxed when I was around him.

I jumped in the volvo and shut the door lightly behind me. I shoved in-between my legs and pulled on my seatbelt. The car slowly eased off the road.

"Thank you for the ri-Oh my God. It's you," I breathed. I knew I recognized him from somewhere, he was the guy from the hospital. I had forgotten about him when all of the commotion about my condition erupted.

"You remember me?" he gasped. His green eyes flickered to my face for a moment before returning to the road.

"Yeah, you were the guy from the hospital." The smile fell from his face, a grimace taking its place. I frowned a the sudden change, I liked his smile. It brought out the care-free and charming side of him. He sighed and tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

"So if you were at the hospital then you probably know what happened to me, right?" I prodded. For some reason, I trusted this guy. Even though I didn't know his first name.

"Yes," he sighed. He looked defeated, like a little boy whose mother took away his play station. I was overcome with the need to reach over and comfort him, but I remained in the same spot. Was it an instinct or something I had grown accustomed to? I couldn't tell.

"So you can tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Why not?" I huffed. I was tired of everyone being so vague. Is it really that hard to share information you already know with others? After all, sharing is caring supposedly.

"I'm under strict orders not to," he sighed. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted me to remember, but he held back. Since Dr. Cullen advised my parents not to share any information about the incident with me, it would make sense if he passed on the warning to his son as well.

"Can you at least answer one question then?" I pleaded. He gave me a glance out of the corner of his eye before muttering 'maybe'.

"Was I shot?" I asked. He clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the wheel. A pained look took over his features, igniting the need to comfort him once again. From his body language alone, I knew I had my answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV:**

It was five o'clock in the morning. The sun had barely made an appearance, casting a soft yellow glow throughout the house. It was an ungodly hour for a teenager to be up at, but my mind prevented me from sleep. It was buzzing with the memory of seeing Bella yesterday.

She was drenched from head to toe, her shirt clinging to all of her curves. I tried to be a gentleman by restraining my eyes from landing anywhere but on her face. My plan didn't work as well as I had hoped. My eyes had wandered her body at random intervals, but she didn't seem to notice. Even though she resembled a rained out yorkie, she was still the most beautiful woman I have ever layed eyes on.

It was excruciatingly difficult not to bring up the past, but it would hurt even more to see the blank look in her eyes. The look that tells me she doesn't remember that we fell in love.

When she brought up the shooting, I nearly lost it. I knew it was just an analysis, her own assumptions rather than an actual memory, but I couldn't prevent myself from hoping. A small nagging feeling that believed her memory would return. Somedays I thrived off of it, telling myself that it was a sign, but seeing the recognition drain from her eyes brought me back to harsh, cold reality.

I sighed in frustration and kicked away the heavy comforter. I jumped out of bed, narrowly avoiding stubbing my toe on the door frame, and thundered down the hallway. My fists pushed the door out of the way and I entered my father's solemn office. He looked up at me, his face contorting from confusion to understanding.

"Bella?" he questioned. I nodded and collapsed into the seat across from him.

"It's just so frustrating, Dad." He jumped, startled from my sudden outburst. My feet pulled me away from the chair, choosing to pace the room instead. I tugged at my hair, the anxiety of the situation hitting me like a fountain of lava.

"Then stop moping around, son. Do something about it," he advised. I glared at him in exasperation. What did he want me to do? Wave a magic wand around her head and command her to regain her memory?

"There's nothing I can do. You said to pull her back into her regular routine, and that doesn't involve me. Everything we did was on random impulses," I cried. I've never been in such an infuriating position in my life. If I try to help, I'll most likely end up scaring her off. If I don't, I chance the risk of having her memory slip through my fingers.

"Alright fine. Picture a place where you two used to go a lot, a place only you two know about. Once you think of it, take her there. It might jog something."

"That's actually a really good idea, and I have the perfect spot in mind. But how do I convince her to go with me," I wondered aloud.

"Ask her after school. Lure her in with the thought of regaining her memory, that should be the ice breaker. Use your imagination, kiddo" he grinned. My mind processed his words, a slow smile proclaiming my lips as I thought it over. I had to hand it to him, it was a perfect plan.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem, kid. Now go get your girl."

~*H&M*~

School went by painstakingly slowly. By lunch time I was ready to kidnap her and drag her to our spot. By some miracle, I refrained myself. Instead of restorting to drastic measures, I tried to play it down by asking to sit with her at lunch.

"Of course. Anything for a fellow neighbor," she smirked. I grazed her shoulder as I sat down, reveling in the familiar shock associated with her touch. I was about to offer a small greeting to Angela when I noticed she had a concerned look on her face. Her eyes were locked on Bella's face, the whisper of her name fanning towards me.

I looked over at Bella, her eyes glassy and distant. She was looking at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I shook her shoulder, whispering her name.

"She's remembering something," Angela answered. My head snapped toward her, surprise flooding my veins.

"She always gets that look whenever she remembers something. It's only happened a couple of times, tid bit unimportant memories," she explains. My gaze falls back to Bella, hope once again taking over my body. It wasn't like the other times, they were only to keep my mind at ease during a particularly stressful moment. No, this time it was a fierce longing that extended to every part of my being.

The emotion was so powerful it rendered me breathless. I knew right then and there Bella would soon remember me, of that I was sure, the only part that I feared was what she would do once she regained her memory. Would she be disgusted with me? Would she be appalled by my behavior? Would she..hate me?

I shook my head, waving away the ruthless thought. I looked over at Bella, her eyes piercing through me with the intensity of her curiosity. She didn't look confused, or even judgemental, just curious.

"Did we date?" she asked. A nervous chuckle passed through my lips, her blunt question wasn't what I had anticipated. Although a part of me was relieved, being blunt was a characteristic I had always found endearing about her. That was until it was used against me, of course.

"I'm not liberty to say. Doc's orders," I mumbled. I felt the weight of her gaze, but I didn't acknowledge it. Those chocolate, brown eyes have always been my weakness. Even so much as a glance would morph me into a ball of yarn in her sharp claws. Completely at her disposal.

"So, what classes do you plan on taking next year?" I looked at Bella, praying she would take the bait. Her eyes scrutinized my face, looking for an answer to her question, but she found none. A sigh of defeat passed through her lips before she addressed my question.

She listed all of the required classes, English being her only honors class, and added Journalism and Creative Writing as her electives. I smiled as she described the classes her guidance counselor talked her into. Writing had always been her passion, a hobby she had participated in due to her mother's praise.

There were days where I would wander the halls looking for her, panic welling inside of me when she was no where to be found. Later on that day she would call me, apologizing for missing lunch. When I asked why she didn't tell me where she was, she complained that I distracted her while she was writing.

I smiled at the memory, it was a small reminder of her impending passion. The fact that she had held onto that hobby, that admirable career, was proof that the real Bella was brewing beneath the surface. It was only a matter of time before she sprang free.

The rest of lunch flowed with small talk. We talked about any thing and everything, from simple things like classes and snarky teachers to gossip about who was taking who to prom and what Jessica did to Mike at the movies.

I started to space out when they drooled over the cast in the Hunger Games. It was a bit of a hit to the ego to hear that Josh Hutcherson was the sexiest man alive. Instead of adding in my own opinion on the guy's looks, I opted to look Bella over.

A part of me knew that if she didn't agree to go with me to our place, then it would be awkward for the rest of the school days. Petty excuses not to hang out would be made, and simple things like small talk would be avoided. If that were to happen, then I wanted to enjoy every second I had left with her. Similar to a trapped, dying man cherishing his final sip of water.

My eyes studied the comical face expressions she would perform every now and again. The subtle arch of her eyebrows as she listened to something interesting. The slight downfall of the side of her lip as she talked about something unpleasant. And, my personal favorite, the slight squint from the lighting that shows the small dimple on her left cheek.

Every expression, now matter how big or how small, has a story behind it. Someday, I hope, I will receive the opportunity to study all of hers.

"Edward?" Bella sing-songed. I jumped and snapped my head to her. She was packing away her books into her bag and had tossed her uneaten food in the trash. I looked around to see the rest of the students bustling out of here to get to class.

"Are you okay?" she asked. A small smile occupied my lips as I nodded back to her. She scrutinized my face, checking to see if I was telling the truth, but found no evidence to prove otherwise. She smiled and offered a goodbye.

"Bella, wait" I pleaded. She turned around and stared at me curiously. I sighed and thrusted my hand into my hair. My mind was telling me to wait it out, to ask her after school ended, but my heart couldn't stand to sit around and wait that long.

"I know you don't remember me, but I think I know somewhere we can go to jog your memory" I proposed. She pursed her lips, and weighed out her options. I could see the hesitance in her eyes, and I knew I was going to need a bit more bait.

"The office people love me. I could get both of us notes with no issues and no one would have to know. Please, just give me a chance" I begged. Bella stared into my eyes with an unreadable expression. She dropped her bag and strolled over until she was directly in front of me.

"Fine, but I get to control the radio."

**And there you have it! Next chapter is their special spot. What do you think it is? Please R&R! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The radio flickered from station to station, varying from sorrowful lovesongs to upbeat party music. I would occasionally glance over at Bella, taking in the slight pout of her lips as she fiddled with the stereo. She caught me every time, ordering me to put my eyes on the road.

"Do you need any help?" I teased. I could see the red blossom across her cheeks out of my periphery. Bella glared at me and grumbled a stern 'no'. After a few minutes of slandering all of the rap music and complaining about the music choices on the good stations, she threw in the towel. The stereo was left on an upbeat Luke Bryan song. I had nothing against country music, I usually favored it over most genres, but I knew Bella didn't care for it on a tranquil road trip. Groping my sun visor, my fingers traced the curved edge of the C.D holder. I moved my hand over until I reached the C.D mix I had made.

I was going to give it to Bella for her birthday, but I had never gotten around to it. I quickly popped it into the stereo, making sure she couldn't read the title. Bella slumped in her seat, a sigh of contentment rolling off her lips. She bit at the bottom of her lip, looking hesitant to ask what was on her mind. I nudged her, prodding her to tell me what was going through her mind.

"I just didn't peg you as a classical music kind of guy. It's refreshing to know we have something in common," she blushed.

"Be grateful it isn't Saturday. That's when I dance around half-naked to 'Born this Way' by Lady Gaga," I wagged my eyebrows. A tinkling laugh burst from her lips, shaking her body with the force of her giggles. She clutched at her sides and her laughter died down as the need for air became apparent. She wiped tears away from her eyes, nonchalantly commenting that she would have to see that someday. The awkward wall seperating us evaporated, encouraging her to start questioning me.

"So who is the artist? It sounds so familiar." I scratched the back of my neck, unsure of how she would react. She raised an eyebrow, smug that I was now in her previous state of embarrassment. "What? Are you the artist or something?" she teased. I didn't say anything since I wasn't sure how it would affect her amnesia, but she took the silence as a confirmation.

"You write music? Wow. You're very talented," she commented.

"Thank you. My mother taught me," I blushed. She smiled, using that tid bit of information to open up a door of questions. They varied in depth, some that took me a couple of minutes to answer and others that were a breeze. Did I want a career in the music industry? How long have I been playing? Though the worst question was when she asked if we used to be close.

"Kind of," I mumbled. I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my face, waiting for me to delve further into my explanation. My hand gripped the steering wheel tighter, my mouth struggling not to open up and bombard her with memories. I couldn't offer her anymore information, if I did then I wouldn't be able to withold anything. I whispered a weak "There's not much to tell" and left it at that.

Bella glared out the window, most likely annoyed by the circumstances. I sighed and slipped the radio volume up a couple of notches. We were surrounded by a blur of curvy brown and plush green, an alien planet Bella used to call it. I had to agree with her, the continuous lines of vegetation were rather dull. I'm not much of a city person, but a stray building or house to part the trees would be a welcome addition.

A sigh of relief brushed through lips as the familiar dirt road came into view. I looked over at Bella and warned her to hold on tight. She gave me a wary look, her hand instinctively gripping the handle at the roof of the car. I offered to at least tell her the story of how we found this place if she agreed to keep it between us. Her head nodded emphatically, a bright smile tugging at her lips.

"Our parents had ordered us to leave the house for some adult time. I had just gotten my license and I was more than willing to drive you around for a few hours," I paused. The road branched off to a much smaller trail that was barely visible. It was a miracle we had found it, the trek up the hill wasted too much time. I took a sharp turn down the road, peeking at Bella out of the corner of my eye. She smiled and laughed as the car bumped her around the seats.

"We knew this place like the back of our hands and we were bored with the same sights. So we took a little drive out to find a secluded spot for a picnic. I would've past right by it, but you noticed the road and begged me to see where it led." I chanced a glance over at Bella, trying to gauge her reaction. She was watching me intently, letting the details soak into her mind to form a clear picture.

"We ventured down that dirt road, we hadn't noticed this little road that breaks off of it. We walked and walked until we found the perfect spot. Our meadow. By the time we had gotten there the sun had started to set which didn't give us much time to enjoy it," I smiled. The sun had cast a soft pink glow around her hair, making her look like an angel sent directly from heaven. Bella coughed, prodding me to finish the tale.

"We hiked back down the hill at nightfall, which was not the easiest thing to do. It took us hours to find our way back to the car. It was completely dark outside and we couldn't see two feet in front of us. When we got home there were several police officers parked around my house, your dad was barking orders at the cops. Places to look for us, friends that we hung out with, the whole package." That was one of the best nights of my life. It was the day I had fallen head-over-heels in love with Bella Swan.

"Did we tell them where we went?" she asked. My eyes skimmed over the sparkles of wonder in her eyes, not sure how much I should tell her. I watched the trail become even more bumpy, jerking out bodies from side to side.

I suppose it couldn't hurt to finish the memory, I had already told her so much of it anyways. Besides, it still didn't give her enough information to figure out how our relationship was. She pursed her lips as she waited for me to make up my mind, irritation gnawing at her features.

"We never told them, we kept it between us. You told them we went to some mall in Seattle and we lost track of time. That was what got us grounded for months, they knew you hated shopping. You were a terrible liar," I chuckled. Red sprouted from her cheeks down to her neck. She ducked her head down, trying to hide the ever present blush, but it was no use. I stifled the laugh building in my throat and acted as though I hadn't noticed.

The trail finally came to a stop, the meadow lying behind the cluster of trees in front of us. I jumped out of the car and ran over to her side, easing the door open. My hand grabbed hers as she gracefully hopped out of the car.

"We're almost there," I whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down her spine and she gave me a curt nod. I intertwined our fingers and pulled her along with me into the woods. Out of my periphery I studied her reaction, but she showed no signs of distress.

After a few more steps, the trees gave way to our special place. I looked at Bella, her eyes shining with awe as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes flitted from the colorful, blooming flowers to the sparkling river shining with sunlight. Her eyes danced from place to place, hapiness radiating in her elegant face.

"It's so beautiful," she gasped. I felt a pang in chest, it was the same thing she had said when we first found this place. It would be a much nicer experience if Bella actually knew who I was. I swallowed back the hurt and frustration and pulled her further into the meadow.

"Did we visit here often?" I looked at her pointedly, but she ignored me. She knew I couldn't tell her that, but she took the chance anyways. I sighed and folded my feet underneath me, pulling her down to the forest floor with me. Her foot caught on a rock, knocking her on top of me instead of beside me. The unexpected weight had me falling flat against the ground with her on top of me.

It took everything in me not to groan as her body molded to every crevice of mine. My eyes trailed to Bella's, trying to judge how she felt about being so close to me. Her expression was mostly unreadable, I could feel the heat of her gaze as it traced my face. There was a hint of lust in her innocent gaze, completely catching me off guard.

Before the shooting there had always been a slight sparkle of lust in her eyes. A small flame that stroked my ego and I thrived off of it. I was selfish back then, I used her when I was unsure of my feelings for her. I led Bella on, and I will always hate myself for it.

This wasn't the same Bella, she had no idea of our history together or who I was. I kept chanting that meaningful sentence in my mind, but it was no use. The attraction we were both feeling was overpowering and I had no way of stopping it.

Her head dipped down to mine and I felt my own shift up to hers. Her lips barely touched mine, igniting flames throughout my entire system. Spurred on by my body's reaction, I pushed my lips against hers.

A gasp escaped her lips, parting them against mine. I took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. I groaned against her lips, encouraging Bella to wrap her arms around my neck. My arms tightened around her waist and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss further.

All of a sudden her head jerked up and her body bolted away from mine as if I had burned her. I stared at her in shock as her eyes took on a far away look. I knelt in front of her, cupping her fragile face between my warm hands.

"The date..the shooting..it all makes sense now," she mumbled to herself. The far away look left her eyes as she leveled me with a powerful glare. She jumped away from me, her glare flickering between hurt and accusatory.

"You never wanted me, did you? I was just a charity case to ease your guilt," she accused. I stared at her in disbelief, my mouth dropping open in shock. Had she had some sudden 'epiphany'? Had I done something wrong to give her a mixed signal? Or did she actually..remember?

"You have never been a charity case, Bella. I don't know what's going on-" I started but she cut me off with a snort. "Right, you have no idea. You didn't tell me that we were going to get together and you certainly didn't lock lips with some other girl the next day."

Her words were sharp and seething, slicing right through my heart. Of all the things she had to remember it was of Tanya throwing herself at me. I didn't know how to diffuse the situation and I knew she wouldn't listen to any explanation I had to offer. I waited for her to finish her rant so I could try to talk some sense into her, but she took my silence as a confirmation to her thoughts.

"Wow. You don't even have the decency to try and deny it? Oh well, I know it would've been bull anyways. Why did you waste your day with me instead of playing tonsil hockey with your little whore?" she snapped. I flinched, her words were a low blow and she knew it.

Bella's lips parted and a sigh of frustration fumed from them. She stomped off in the opposite direction of the car, muttering obscenities to herself. I watched her walk further into the woods until I could no longer make out her slender figure.

I leaned back and studied the sky. It was a beautiful transition from the usual murky gray as twilight fell upon it. Pink and red breezed across the orange sun, purple flickering in random spots. It felt like the sky was laughing at me, the setting was spectacular while my world was falling apart.

I had hoped I would at least receive the opportunity for her to get to know me, maybe even fall in love, before she regained her memories. I was hoping I could show her that I truly love her and that what happened with Tanya was not on purpose. Which I would have explained to her if that filthy mongrel hadn't of shown up.

I didn't chase after Bella, she had a fiery temper and wouldn't listen to a thing I had to say until she had time to think it over. She was smart, she knew that I was her ride and that she'd eventually have to come back. All of these thouhts played in my mind, rooting me to my spot, but as the sun drifted further into the sky I started to doubt everything.

Bella is a bright girl, don't get me wrong, but anger is her weakness. That emotion muddles all reasoning, blurring the line between right and wrong. I stood and paced the length of the meadow. As the sun settled down and the moon shot up, I knew she wasn't going to willingly return.

I shot off down the hill, my feet expertly dodging stray branches and weaving through tree stumps. I searched and called for her, panic rising in my chest when there was no answer. It was at that point I knew, wherever she was, Bella was in trouble.

**Oh Bella, what have you gotten yourself into now? Prince Edward to the rescue! What do you think will happen? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Trees ominously above my head, their branches curving in like claws. Leaves crunched beneath the flat surface of my worn out tennis shoes. The moon danced around the hill escalating somewhere off to my right. Howls from mysterious animals rang out and creatures of the night chirped their nightly tunes throughout the forest. It felt as though I had stepped into a horror movie, yet I had never pictured myself ss the ditzy female lead who always gets slaughtered.

After the first few minutes of walking away from Edward, I knew the only hope of making it out of the woods would be to turn around and return to him. My mind screamed at me to go back to him and demand him to take me home, but my heart couldn't stand the thought of looking at him. As soon as I met Edward, I felt an instant pull to him. I wasn't sure what drew me to him, yet I didn't care what consequences there were as long as I received the chance to get to know him.

There was something about Edward that draws you in, whether it's the mystery or the charm I couldn't tell. He's like a vampire in every sense of the word. He's seductive, allusive, and the ladies can't help but get tangled in his web of lies. He'll act as though he's just as innocent as the next guy, but in the blink of an eye the tables have turned. Suddenly, he's this monster, this master of deception with a venomous bite. There's no escaping, and even if there were, it would be too late. The sting from his bite has seeped into the victim's veins and attacked the heart.

My fingers trace the fabric covering my heart, the beats beginning to quicken. My lips part and gulp in breath after anxious breath, but it doesn't seem to slow the uneven beats. I plant my feet to a stop and lean against a nearby tree. The doctor had warned me that panic attacks would he frequent, but he had never anticipated the attacks being during he time I regain memory. Each time I close my eyes and focus on steadying my breaths, another clip assaults my mind.

It's like a powerful cycle spinning out of control and I have no way of stopping it. A sudden movement flashes through the corner of my eye, evoking me to turn slightly to study it. I lean my back fully against the tree and slump down into the damp ground beneath me. I look up to see that the mysterious creature had been only an owl.

His claws were curled against the crooked branch beneath him. His feathers were such a dark brown that they practically blended into the darker vegetation behind him. A lighter shade of brown outlined his ears, which were hunched down like a cat's. It would probably be a very beautiful animal if hadn't been for those dark, golden pools resting above his mouth.

It was like staring into the eyes of a killer, every slant of his pupils seemed calculated and premeditated. It was truly frightening, but I couldn't help but be drawn in. He was strikingly analytical and intelligent for such an ordinary animal, and he was also the last creature that captured my eyes before wave upon wave of blackness forced them to close.

**Edward's POV**

"Damn," I mutteree under my breath. The shadows were common in the moonlight, but some were so dark that it almost resembled a human. Every time I saw one, my breath would catch as I raced towards it, just to allow bitter disappointment to seep into my heart. Each time the ever-present shadows would catch my eye, my mind would be overwhelmed with the accumulating dark images.

_What if she tripped and got injured? What if a terrifying creature of the night attacjed her while she was frolicking through the woods? What if there was a man stalking her every movement until he captured her? _I stopped and leaned against a tree just in time for a current of repulsion to attack my stomach. It felt as though someone was twirling my stomach around in the palm of their hand like a pair of dice.

I couldnt stand the thought of Bella getting hurt, but my mind couldn't stop conjuring up horrific _What ifs_. There were so many things that could go wrong that it was almost difficult to look at the positive side of the situation. The side where I found Bella and she forgived me for my mistakes. Although I wanted to think about the glass as half full, I've also seen some of the situations Bella has gotten herself into. She was practically a danger magnet for dangerous entities. They loomed in the shadows, just waiting for a situation to come along where they could strike and insert their poison.

I blew out a shaky breath and cleared my mind of all the dark thoughts contaminating it. Thinking so negatively will only evoke more worry and result in carelessness. Being unattentive usually results in mistakes and not searching thoroughly, which will only prolong tue inevitable. "Come on, Cullen. Get your act together."

I twisted my back away from the tree and continued down the hill to find her. Dead grass and dried up leaves crunched under my feet, alerting all the creatures of the night to my presence. Crickets danced and belted out the only sounds they knew how to create. Wolves howled in warning off in the distance, their menacing cries enough to give the burliest men a run for their money.

I scanned the trees, the bushes, as well as large piles of leaves-but there was no sign of her. I glanced up at the moon in unadulterated frustration, its dim lighting not nearly enough for a thorough search. It harbored too many shadows and very little direction. The only thing that helped at night was the absence of the chirping birds, the creatures of the night were much more subtle so that I could hear any sounds around me.

Although the issue with this ray of light was that there were too many sounds. The slight bristle of a leaf frolicking through the woods sounded like footsteps. The sway of the tree branches sounded like someone taking a deep breath. The woods were too humanistic, but they also provided motivation to keep looking-to look faster instead of staying hung up in a certain area.

"Bella," I called. Her beautiful name echoed throughout the forest, brushing through the trees and towards her ears. I stopped and waited for a response, even an insult or a demand for me to leave would have been better than the response I was met with. Silence. My feet trudged further into the woods, searching every crevice I found, pausing only to call her name. The process would be repeated over and over again, but there was never any responses. No flickers of light inside a sea of darkness.

"Bella!" I yelled out louder than any other time as the impatience and frustration finally grasped me. It felt like I couldn't breathe, the love of my life was out there somewhere and I didn't have a clue where. The forest was so vast and wide that it could take days for a lone man to scour the area. I sighed and thumped my head against a thin tree, my mind continued to race and encourage me to keep looking, but my heart felt defeated. What if the reason I couldn't find her was because she didn't want to be found? What if she can hear my calls but chooses to ignore them?

A flash of movement caught my eye and my head flung up to see the creature just as a hoot erupted through his sharp lips. An owl. I scoffed and glared at the unappealing creature. He was said to have a great intellectual level, but I couldn't disagree more. He sits on a branch, talks, and hunts. There's not very much room for his intelligence in his supposedly strenuous lifestyle. Whether it was the frustration talking or my actual thoughts, I couldn't decipher. All I knew was that I would give anything for his simplistic way of life.

A tiny flicker spiked through my peripheral, catching my attention immediately. I turned my head and noticed a small piece of paper clinging to the trunk of a nearby tree. I stepped closer to the paper and realized that someone had nailed the flimsy notebook paper to the tree. The message wasn't written in computer font, or even handwritten, it was a bunch of letters cut out of a magazine and glued on. It was like one of those messages seen in a dull mystery movie.

_Edward, it has been a while since I last saw you. If you ever want to see your precious Bella again, you'll follow these instructions closely. No cops._

_~J_

I felt the breath fly out of my lungs as I read further into the message. How had this slime ball snuck past all of those guards? Bella's father had made sure that there was at least two guards watching his cell at all times. How could they have been so careless as to let this dangerous creature slither out of there the first opening he had? Anger and fear flooded my veins, warring with each other to take precedence over the other emotion. Of all things to happen, of all bad scenarios, this had to be the worst.

What if he decided to just forgo this whole ordeal and steal her away? His actions from before had made it abundantly clear that he had no remorse for taking another's life and could kill her with ease. Knots tangled in my stomach at the thought of seeing Bella cold and lifeless, her skin pale and eyes wide with fear. It was an image I would never want to see nor consider, I would follow any directions he had no matter what the price.

**The instructions will be attatched to the note and revealed next chapter. The next chapter will also entail what J has done with Bella. What do you think the instructions will say? Please R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

Darkness. A cool, smooth floor attacked the withering warmth in my cheeks. My hands were bound together by rope, frayed edges pinching the raw flesh of my wrist. The same rough material trapped my feet and held them captive to the frigid floor. I wearily opened my eyes, not ready for the bright rays of the sun to assault them. However, the brightness never came. I was captive to the darkness, in every literal sense.

I spread my hands out on the ground as my body slowly heaved itself up into a sitting position. A pounding in my head accompanied the simple movement, causing a groan to burst from my lips. My throat was sore and dry. I tried to swallow but an uncomfortable, burning sensation erupted.

I slowly lifted my head up, taking in my surroundings. Large, dimpled cement blocks lined the walls of the room. A small window resided on the wall behind me, too high for me to reach even without the constraints. The ceiling was covered with wood planks that held up the structure above. Weak, wooden stairs resided in the far left corner.

My survival instincts took over and I quickly looked to the ropes wrapped around my ankles. I pushed my knees together and wrapped my arms around them. Guiding my tied wrists to the material surrounding my legs, panic started to fill my mind.

How did I get here? Who took me here? And, more importantly, where _is_ my captor? I looked around the room as my fingers negotiated with the rope. The wall behind me straightened along the length of the basement but stopped a few feet before it hit the back wall. The small gap could contain the thief, but I was far too concerned with escaping to care.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as my fingers reached a loose loop in the intricate rope ties. I pulled until the material loosened and finally untangled. A small smile graced my lips as I kept repeating the process with the other knots until the material was free from my legs.

I looked down at my wrists, groaning at the thought of having to wait to get them off. The only thing I could use to undo the restraints is my teeth, which would take far too much time. Bracing my back against the wall, I used the muscles in my legs to haul myself to my feet.

Ignoring the ache in my head, I took off for the stairs. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, making each step sound like thunder to my ears. Chancing a glance at the gap in the wall, I noticed that the only thing residing in the indention was gym equipment.

I looked up the steps, noticing a large door sealed shut at the top. A chill ran up my spine. What if the door is locked? What if someone dumped me in a locked room with no escape? I darted up the steps, taking two at a time as fear settled upon me. As I reached the final step, the door snapped open.

I stopped. Clinging to the thin railing lining the stairs, I slowly looked up to the man looming in the doorway. He had dirty blonde hair held back by a flimsy rubber band. His jeans appeared tattered, with many holes scattered about. His plaid shirt was unbuttoned at the top, his chest covered by a white wife beater. The most stunning physical feature he possessed were his wild, red eyes.

"Please," I whispered, "You don't have to do this."

"Unfortunately for you, I do" he replied, his voice quivering with anticipation. Before I could utter another word, he hiked up his boot and kicked me square in the chest. The movement was so unexpected that I didn't have time to grip the railing. I tumbled down the stairs, the pain in my head increasing ten-fold.

He smirked, shoving the door behind him. I tried to get up, but a wave of pain racked my body and knocked me back to the ground. A tear slithered down my cheek before everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

The hum of the engine was deafening as I sped down the narrow roads. James left specific instructions and told me not to bother with a GPS. I was hesitant to follow them, but figured he was short on time to keep playing games.

My eyes flickered to the phone resting on the dashboard. _No cops._

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I didn't seek out Charlie. It was his daughter on the line, yet I wasn't sure if James would be able to detect a police officer from around his hide-out. More importantly, what would he do to Bella if Charlie was discovered?

I shuddered at the thought. I grabbed my phone and tossed it into the floor board to avoid the temptation. Only I can deliver Bella back safely.

My fingers crawl over to the lukewarm coffee resting in my lap. As much as I hated to, I made a quick stop at a convenience store to fill up my tank and grab some liquid courage. I knew it would help me with the drive and staying alert, but I couldn't help thinking how much seconds matter in a case like this. He was desperate and feral, James could do whatever he wanted if he felt as though the police were on to him.

I groaned in annoyance at all of the negative thoughts roaming through my mind. Gripping the crumpled paper, I scanned over the directions for the millionth time.

_Once you reach Bella's House, drive until you find a hidden road on the left. Follow that road down until you come across a dirt road off to the right. It should be surrounded by a tree with a large carving of a "J", my personal touch. Turn onto the road and __coast down it until you reach an old, white house. That's where your precious Bella and I will be waiting. _

I sighed and shoved the paper on the seat. I had already passed Bella's house, but I had yet to find the road. He had left specific instructions for how to get to the house after the turn-off, but very shady directions for how to find the road. I slowed the car down to 30, scanning the left side very closely.

A car honked behind me, the driver flailing his hands around in agitation. I pulled off on the side of the road to let him pass me. I may have flicked him the bird and muttered obscenities. It's not like he was on his way to save the love of his life from a deranged lunatic.

Since I was already pulled over, I decided to take the opportunity to soak in my surroundings before continuing the search. Houses lined both sides of the road in scattered clumps. Mailboxes poked out at the road, waves of green flowing everywhere. An alien planet, Bella would say.

I squinted through the trees, trying to make out something-anything-hidden in their vast depths. My eyes trailed across a line of bushes and trees placed a little too perfectly. Behind them, heavily concealed, was a narrow strip of a road.

A sigh of relief passed through my lips as I eagerly whipped the car back onto the road. I turned onto the hidden turn-off and sped down the small strip. I found the dirt road he mentioned without any trouble, the trademark carving easy to identify.

My car crawled down the driveway. I studied the ancient building in front of me, wondering how it had yet to be condemned. The panes on the windows were chipped, revealing the filthy brown coating beneath. Shattered glass from the window rested in the grass, pointing up like knives. A withering, wooden porch supported the crumbling front door.

From the front, it appeared to be a one story house. As you moved around to the back, the hill sloped downwards and revealed another floor. I parked the car, staring at the bottom floor. I knew Bella was in there, I could feel it deep within me. Without another thought, I shot out of the car and pounded on the front door.

**Bella's POV**

A ringing in my ears, an ache in my head, and a soreness to my body greeted me as I slowly woke up for the second time. I opened my eyes, allowing my memory to slowly return to me. He was nowhere in sight. I could remember a stroke of familiarity upon seeing his face. At the time, I was too afraid to acknowledge any sort of connection with the monster. Yet the more I thought of those cold, red eyes..the more I seemed to feel a stir in my memories.

I thought back to the woods, the argument I had with Edward. I knew the reason I had amnesia, but at the time I couldn't recall the man's face that had tried to shoot Edward. Now, as I sat here on the cool, creaky wood, I could remember with perfect clarity. The man who had shot me was the same man who had kidnapped me. James.

My breath hitched as I recalled the events after the incident. Edward had promised that James had been locked away, so how was he able to take me?

I pushed the questions out of my mind. I could worry about them later, I had more pressing issues to attend to. With a painful groan, I managed to once again pull myself into a sitting position. I looked down and noticed a pool of blood resting beside where my head was.

I swallowed. The rusty, metallic smell assaulted my senses. I took deep breaths, struggling to stay conscious and focus only on escaping. Once I felt as though I was in control of my body, I opened my eyes to once again take in my surroundings.

The basement looked undisturbed, the same emptiness radiated throughout the large space. Aside from the gym equipment, it was still completely bare. Which meant that James most likely hadn't been down here since he sent me tumbling down the steps.

I looked up the stairs, noticing with a pang of annoyance that the door was still shut. Mustering all the strength my feeble body possessed, I leaned forward and started a slow pace towards the bottom step. The crawl was deafening in the silence, but I was sure that James wouldn't be able to hear it from upstairs.

I spread my hands out on the second to last step and heaved myself up onto the bottom slab of wood. I took a deep breath, easing the ache in my head before I repeated the motion. As I slowly climbed the stairs, I heard voices echoing from upstairs.

Their words were muffled and it was hard to distinguish who the voices belonged to. I inched up the stairs faster, ignoring the throbbing in my head. As I got closer, I could easily hear James' snarling voice.

Another step. I was three quarters of the way to the top and I had no intention of stopping.

A few steps later, I was greeted with the sound of another voice. I smiled, the velvety sound of his voice reaching my ears. Edward.

Relief coursed through me as I finally hauled myself up to the final step. I pressed my ear to the door, listening to the arguments unfolding from behind the door.

"Quit playing games, James. I'm here with no cops, just as you requested. Now let me see her," he growled. Sensing that he wasn't going to aid Edward, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I intertwined my fingers together and pounded the door with the side of my hands.

"Edward!" I yelled through the door. My name came out in a gasp from his lips. I smiled, relief filling me like water in a swimming pool. Tears dripped down my cheeks, this nightmare was finally over.

I felt a tug on the door but it didn't open.

"Edward?" I questioned. Shuffling sounded from outside the door. I heard Edward grunt in pain as the noises became louder. I knocked on the door, trying to offer a distraction. The movements didn't stop. There was more banging around, the steps vibrating as they tumbled to the floor in sync.

"Edward, are you okay?" I whimpered. No response. Another moan of pain erupted but I couldn't tell who it came from. Another shuffle echoed through the door and then silence. My breath stopped as fear gripped me. What if Edward had been hurt? I didn't care what James did to me, my only concern was for him.

A gunshot echoed throughout the house.

"Edward!" I screamed in agony. Sobs racked my body as I desperately pounded on the door. Silence. Slow breathing and heavy footsteps moved closer to the door. Tears fell down my face at an erratic pace. The doorknob turns and slowly the door opens.

**Another cliffy :) I epically fail at updates, I'm sorry for that. I was going to make this a filler chapter, but I'm not sure when I will be able to update next so I decided to give y'all some action. The next chapter entails Edward's trip inside the house and what happened between him and James. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please R&R!**


End file.
